bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 111
London Buses route 111 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Heathrow Airport Central and Kingston, it is operated by London United. History Route 111 commenced operating on 16 February 1944, as part of a restructuring and simplification of routes 110, 110A and 110B, running from Hounslow garage to Hounslow West, Heston and Lampton, back to Hounslow garage and then to Hanworth. It was extended via Twickenham, Richmond and Chiswick to Hammersmith on Sundays. The route was operated with ST buses from Hounslow (AV) garage. The Hammersmith extension was extended to run on Saturday afternoons and evenings in the late 1940s. Operation was by Regent III RTs from Hounslow garage with Mortlake working on the route at weekends. Riverside buses replaced the Mortlake ones on Saturdays from 3 May 1950. On 27 June 1951, the section between Richmond and Hammersmith was withdrawn, being replaced by an extension of route 71. On 24 February 1952, the route was cut back to terminate at Twickenham station on Sundays. On 7 October 1953, the route was further cut back on Sundays in order to terminate at Hanworth. On 12 October 1955, the part of the circular section from Hounslow to Heston via Hounslow West was withdrawn and replaced by new route 232. Route 111 was extended from Heston to Heathrow Airport Central bus station via Cranford. On 2 May 1956, the section between London Airport Central and Cranford was withdrawn on weekdays except peak hours. On 17 October 1956, the Sunday service was also cut back at Cranford. On 28 July 1957, the Saturday service was similarly truncated. On 11 January 1958, the Saturday evening service between Hanworth and Richmond was withdrawn. On 23 July 1958, the Saturday afternoon extension to Richmond was cut back to Twickenham, and the Saturday and Sunday service extended to Cranford. On 12 October 1960, the remaining journeys between London Airport Central and Cranford were withdrawn. On 8 May 1963, the Saturday journeys between Hanworth and Twickenham were withdrawn. The route now ran just between Hanworth and Cranford every day. On 1 July 1964, the route was extended to Hampton station on weekday daytimes and Saturdays, and on to Kingston via Hampton Court (Saturday shopping hours), although the route was withdrawn between Hounslow and Cranford except during weekday peaks. The Sunday service was withdrawn in January 1966. On 21 February 1966, the weekday evening service was extended to Cranford, but this was reversed on 7 September 1968. On 23 August 1969, the route was converted to driver-only single-deck operation with AEC Swifts. It initially operated only between Cranford (weekday peaks and Sundays) or Hounslow (weekday off-peaks and Saturdays) and Hanworth. In 1960, a self-service system was introduced on routes 110 and 111 where a passenger could buy tickets from a machine instead of the driver. In January 1971, the weekday daytime service was reinstated between Hanworth and Hampton station. On 19 July 1975, the Saturday evening and weekday service was extended to Cranford, and the Saturday evening and Sunday service was extended to Hampton station. In 1976, the AEC Swifts were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 28 January 1978, the route was extended from Hounslow to Cranford and from Hampton to Kingston at all times. In April 1981, the route was extended from Cranford to Heathrow Airport Central. In January 1982, the route was converted to double deck operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 31 August 1996, the Kingston terminus was moved from Wood Street to the Cromwell Road bus station. In 2000, the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs and Dennis Tridents in order to help increase the frequency. On 1 December 2007, the route was converted into a 24-hour service. The plan was initially opposed by residents in Hampton, who had instead wanted an improved service on route 481. On 1 May 2010, the route was retained by London United with brand new Scania OmniCitys introduced. On 29 April 2017, the route was retained by London United. Current route *Heathrow Airport Central Bus Station *Harlington Corner *Cranford *Heston *Lampton Corner *Hounslow East *Hanworth *Hampton *Hampton Church *Hampton Court Palace *Kingston *Kingston Cromwell Road Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 111, London Buses routes